


to be someone in-between

by wrathyforest



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen is the best boy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrathyforest/pseuds/wrathyforest
Summary: Кто-то, чтобы достичь цели, идёт семимильными шагами, перепрыгивая ступени, а кто-то протягивает руку на середине пути, чтобы не дать ему упасть.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	to be someone in-between

Когда было озвучено, что в команду для полёта в космос должен будет войти, на тот момент, самый лучший среди учёных, никто не сомневался, что им станет Сенку. Но с некоторыми судьба действительно играет злую шутку: из-за своих старых ран физическая форма Ишигами оставляла желать лучшего. И если повседневные нагрузки Сенку переносил легко, то более тяжёлый труд вызывал долгие ноющие боли. Абсолютно все вокруг понимали: в таком состоянии ему помочь могло лишь чудо, а времени для этих чудес оставалось катастрофически мало.

На взгляды окружающих Сенку уже не обращал особого внимания – он сам прекрасно осознавал, в каком положении находится, и что едва ли смог бы пережить взлёт. Однако он, как и все люди, бережно хранил свою мечту у самого сердца, и оттого её жалобные, сокрушённые мольбы так больно давили на грудную клетку.

Медленно огибая окрестности их новой базы, Сенку размышлял о том, стоит ли начинать готовить Хрома к полёту, или же переговорить об этом с Ксено, ведь рано или поздно им придётся обсудить их отправку, - лучше бы не медлить с этим – так он рассуждал. Знакомые голоса в одном из помещений заставили учёного замедлить шаг и прислушаться.

\- Ты уже говорил с ним об этом? – спросил Цукаса.

\- Нет, - тихо отвечал Ген, - и не собираюсь. Сенку-чану не нужны утешительные речи и манипуляции, чтобы прийти в тонус. Ему нужна его мечта, а не пустые слова, которые никогда ему её не заменят.

\- Я понимаю тебя, - Цукаса с печальной задумчивостью отвёл взгляд в сторону. – Но это всё не изменит того факта, что ему **придётся** с этим жить, не лучше ли помочь ему пережить это прямо сейчас?

\- Цукаса-чан, ты ведь лучше всех знаешь, каково это – жить, каждый день сожалея о тех вещах, которые ты не в силах исправить, которые одной твоей волей и упорством не достичь, о тех вещах, которые от тебя совершенно не зависят. Это словно лестница. Ты на нижней ступени, но ни своей силы, ни своего роста не хватит, чтобы дотянуться до следующей. И всё, что тебе остаётся – это смотреть на то, как она становится всё дальше по мере того, как ты оседаешь на пол.

Сенку зажмурился, пропуская сквозь себя слова менталиста. Он прислонился затылком к стене, плотно поджимая губы от внезапно накатившей на него досады. Здесь ничего поделать нельзя, и он прекрасно это осознавал. Но менее больно не становилось – мечта продолжала царапать сердце своими обломанными крыльями. Тем временем тишину прервал Цукаса:

\- Ты всё время звучишь так, будто сам изо всех сил сопротивляешься сложившейся ситуации. Что же ты на самом деле думаешь?

\- Я просто хочу, как и любой маг, - со смешком добавил он, - чтобы мечта Сенку-чана осуществилась, потому что он из последних сил всегда осуществлял наши мечты, в условиях абсолютно для этого не пригодных. Но он это делал. Из раза в раз. Он больше всех заслуживает того, чтобы его желание стало явью. Сенку-чан старается делать вид, что его не волнуют подобные вещи, что он способен их заглушить новыми изобретениями, но правда в том, что он такой же человек, полный надежд и чаяний, что всё возможно, что обязательно свершится то, что в сердце вызывает трепет.

Ген надломил брови в сопереживающей улыбке, глубоко погружаясь в собственные открытые настежь чувства, которые стали приобретать ещё более отчётливые очертания в глазах Цукасы.

\- Ты так сильно его любишь?

\- Да, - выдохнул Асагири, а Сенку за стеной задержал дыхание, - и об этом я ему тоже не собираюсь говорить. Сенку-чану не нравятся все эти вещи, да и я – парень, и ко мне не будет снисходительного отношения как к девушкам. Это совершенно не то, что он бы хотел слышать или произносить, и, уж тем более, сейчас, когда он так близок к своей мечте.

\- Близок?

\- Да, я пойду на всё лишь бы дать ему возможность ощутить мечту, воплощённую в реальность, - взгляд Гена стал серьёзным, а вся его фигура источала рвение, непоколебимую уверенность и твёрдость, которые обычно были скрыты под гибкими слоями масок. – Всё, чего я хочу – это видеть его счастливым.

С этими словами он начал двигаться в сторону выхода. Сенку поспешил скрыться до того, как его бы заметили. Уже на пороге, Цукаса окликнул:

\- Ген, ты куда?

\- К доктору Ксено, - просто выдохнул он.

\- Что ты намерен делать?

\- То единственное, что умею – говорить.

○○○

Медуза – устройство, превосходящее все изобретения двадцать первого века. Настолько элегантное, обладающее многогранным потенциалом, что все загадки мира меркли перед ним. Разобраться в устройстве этой странной лестницы Мёбиуса казалось непосильной задачей, и всё же, когда светлый ум берётся за дело, ответ обязательно отыщется.

\- Доктор Сенку, - воскликнул Ксено, - я бы хотел переговорить с Вами с глазу на глаз.

Ишигами оглянулся на Асагири, мысленно спрашивая, в чём дело, однако не уловил никаких объяснений – только отчаянную, едва заметную улыбку. Когда он скрылся за дверью, Цукаса серьёзно спросил:

\- Что ты сказал ему?

\- Ничего, - улыбнулся Асагири, когда из лаборатории минуту спустя вышел Сенку, на лице которого больше не было ни единой отметины окаменения. – Просто помог вспомнить, что однажды он тоже был мечтательным ребёнком.

○○○

Облачённый в экипировку, окружённый своими друзьями и союзниками, Сенку с нескрываемой радостью смотрел на ракету, готовую к отправке за пределы земной атмосферы. Глаза слезились от солнечных лучей, и Ишигами сморгнул выступившую влагу. Он обернулся и встретился взглядом с менталистом, который с умиротворённой нежностью глядел в ответ.

Отведя взгляд в землю на мгновение, Сенку решительно шагнул в сторону Гена, и тот от неожиданности пропустил момент, когда руки учёного притянули его в крепкие объятья. В растерянности Асагири замер, а сердце его ликовало. Не разжимая рук, Ишигами отчётливо выдохнул рядом с ухом Гена:

\- За всё, вплоть до этой самой секунды, спасибо тебе.

\- Сенку-чан…

Ген ответил на объятье, плотно сжимая материал костюма в своих пальцах.

Ему не нужно было ничего произносить. Он всегда это знал: ведь это так очевидно, что чёрно-белый человек, не принадлежащий ни к одной из крайностей, будет ждать, протягивая руку, на полпути того, кто вздумает взбираться всё выше ввысь, чтобы помочь ему преодолеть последнюю ступень перед вершиной.

И так мечта расправит крылья, и сердце трепетно смеётся. И всё, что в промежутке между ними – совсем не воздух, а любовь.


End file.
